


Pheromone Syndrome

by Ela_JungShim



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela_JungShim/pseuds/Ela_JungShim
Summary: ‘Pheromone Syndrome’ adalah sebuah gejala yang dipicu oleh orang yang memiliki hasrat kepada si penderita, tanpa memperhatikan gender. Respon yang ditimbulkan adalah keluarnya bau wewangian khas dari si penderita, yang kemudian memicu gairah seksual yang tidak tertahankan pada kedua belah pihak.HOMIN FANFICTION rate M with NC!





	Pheromone Syndrome

.

.

Author **Ela_JungShim** presents

An Alternate Universe FAN-FICTION

**"Pheromone Syndorme"**

Pairing : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : M for Mature and Mesum!

Length : Oneshoot

Desclaimer : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi. Yang Ela punya hanya plot fanfic, ide gila dan cinta buat TVXQ!

Warn : NC! So many TYPO's!

This is HOMIN Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah HOMIN. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini. Simple.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHOMINOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2025**

"Berita selanjutnya. Kali ini di bidang kesehatan. Cakupan mengenai wabah yang di kenal sebagai ' _Pheromone Syndrome'_. Seperti yang kita semua ketahui, wabah ini mulai menyebar semenjak tahun lalu, tanpa bisa di ketahui dari mana dan apa penyebab munculnya wabah ini. Dan hingga detik ini, sudah tercatat 10juta kasus yang terjadi di seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan. Penanggulan wabah ' _Pheromone Syndrome'_ ini menjadi hal yang sangat penting untuk menghadapi syndrome yang sudah menjadi wabah nasional tersebut.

' _Pheromone Syndrome'_ adalah sebuah gejala yang dipicu oleh orang yang memiliki hasrat kepada si penderita, tanpa memperhatikan gender. Respon yang ditimbulkan adalah keluarnya bau wewangian khas dari si penderita, yang kemudian memicu gairah seksual yang tidak tertahankan pada kedua belah pihak.

Departemen Kesehatan Nasional, yang saat ini sudah bekerja sama dengan _World Health Organisation_ masih belum bisa menemukan vaksin ataupun obat yang benar-benar bisa menyembuhkan wabah ini. Namun pihak Departement Kesehatan sudah memproduksi obat penekan hormon _androgen+estrogen_ , dan juga obat penghambat kerja kelenjar endokrin. Namun meski biasanya obat-obatan ini mampu menekan gejala dari ' _Pheromone_ _Syndrome'_ , tetapi jika ada orang yang memiliki hasrat yang kuat kepada penderita, semakin kuatlah gejala syndrome ini, yang menyebabkan obat-obatan itu tidak bisa sepenuhnya bekerja. Maka dari itu, kami benar-benar menghimbau untuk penderita agar tetap ekstra hati-hati meskipun sudah mengkonsumsi obat dari dokter."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shim Changmin- _ssi_ , dari semua gejala yang ada, dan di perkuat dengan hasil uji darah yang sudah kami lakukan, anda terdiagnosa menderita ' _Pheromone Syndrome'_. Saya akan meresepkan dua macam obat penekan endokrin dan penekan hormon testosterone. Jangan lupa untuk diminum rutin masing-masing satu kali sehari sesudah makan. Dan Shim Changmin- _ssi_ , jaga diri anda baik-baik."

" _Kamsahamnida_ uisa- _seonsaengnim_."

Shim Changmin. 27 tahun, mengantri obat di bagian farmasi dengan raut muka keruh. Dalam 27 tahun hidupnya, bisa di katakan ia adalah pribadi yang super sehat. Rajin mengkonsumsi buah dan vitamin suplemen hingga tak pernah menderita penyakit selain demam atau flu. Namun tiba-tiba terdiagnosa sebagai penderita ' _Pheromone Syndrome'_ jelas sesuatu hal yang tak pernah terbayangkan dalam benak pintarnya.

Semua neuron dalam otaknya memutar semua informasi yang ia ketahui mengenai ' _Pheromone Syndrome'_. Berita di televisi, surat kabar dan media online yang sekelebat ia tahu adalah ini merupakan sebuah syndrome yang hanya akan terpicu jika berada di dekat orang yang memiliki hasrat seksual terhadap dirinya.

Sebuah kelegaan langsung menghampiri diri Changmin. Dengan sikap dan kepribadian yang ia miliki, sedikit atau bisa dibilang hampir tidak ada orang yang ingin dekat atau sampai berhasrat seksual terhadapnya. Bukan apa-apa, tapi bisa di bilang dia adalah orang yang antisosial di tempat kerjanya dan tidak suka jika harus beramah-tamah pada orang lain. Selain itu, sikap dingin dan cuek serta kalimat pedas yang sering meluncur dari bibirnya semakin membuat orang menjauh darinya.

' _Huufthh… aman, aman..'_ batin Changmin saat akhirnya ia menerima obat yang sudah di resepkan oleh dokter. _'Waktunya berangkat ke kantor..'_ pikir Changmin yang langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk berangkat ke tempat kerjanya.

Dalam perjalanan, ia sempatkan waktu untuk berbelok ke minimarket membeli sandwich serta air minum, dan segera meminum obatnya.

_'Mencegah sesuatu terjadi jauh lebih baik daripada menyesal nantinya'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, Changmin- _ssi_ , kau habis dari Rumah Sakit kan? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Benar, kalau kau sedang tidak sehat, jangan memaksakan diri."

"Betul sekali. Minta ijin saja kalau memang sedang tidak enak badan."

Changmin langsung memasang kacamata-nya dan menatap rekan satu tempat kerjanya itu satu per satu. "Tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Karena meskipun aku sakit, aku tak akan melalaikan pekerjaanku. Selain itu, aku sehat ataupun sakit, bukan urusan kalian. Hanya saja, aku minta maaf karena sudah datang terlambat. Permisi."

"Ck, sombong sekali."

"Haha, sudah kubilang jangan mengurusi orang sepertinya."

"Benar, benar. Dari sekretaris bawahan bisa sampai naik menjadi sekretaris CEO, dia pasti tak menganggap kita ada. Lihat saja sikapnya itu."

 _'Memangnya kalian pikir kalau sengaja berbisik-bisik sekeras itu, aku akan dengar dan peduli? Ck.'_ batin Changmin sambil memasuki lift untuk naik menuju ruangan kerjanya.

**Lantai 2**

**Lantai 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lantai 5**

**.**

**.**

**Lantai 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lantai 10**

**.**

**.**

**Lantai 12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semakin mendekati kantornya di lantai tujuh belas, Changmin merasakan sekelebat rasa cemas menghampirinya. Ia tiba-tiba teringat kalau meskipun di tempat kerja ini hampir semua orang menjauhi dirinya, namun ada satu orang yang menjadi perkecualian.

Dan orang itu adalah atasan langsungnya. CEO dari U-Know Enterprise. Seorang yang hanya berselisih dua tahun lebih tua darinya, namun mampu membangun sebuah perusahaan dari nol, sampai sebesar ini. Jung Yunho. Seorang CEO yang entah kenapa bisa tahan dengan kalimat sinisnya, sikap dinginnya, dan selalu berbicara dengan nada gembira dengannya.

"Oh, Changmin- _ah_! Kau sudah datang~!" sapa sang CEO yang mendudukkan pantatnya di meja kerjanya—di depan ruangan sang CEO—begitu Changmin melangkahkan kaki keluar dari lift. "Aku sudah menunggumu."

"Ne, Yunho- _sajangnim_. Maafkan saya karena terlambat datang." pinta maaf Changmin sambil membungkukkan badannya.

" _Aniya, aniya_. Jangan kaku begitu, Changmin- _ah_. Kau tak pernah terlambat sama sekali, jadi sesekali terlambat bukan masalah besar." ucap Yunho santai sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Sang CEO beranjak dari posisinya dan menghampiri Changmin. Ia meletakkan tangannya di kepala Changmin dan mengusapnya pelan. "Yang lebih penting, aku dengar dari bagian resepsionis, katanya kau ijin terlambat karena dari Rumah Sakit. Apakah kau tidak enak badan? Atau kau sedang sakit? Kalau kau sedang sakit, tidak usah berangkat juga aku akan memaklumi, Changmin."

Changmin langsung mengambil satu langkah mundur. Mengibaskan kepalanya agar tangan 'ramah' itu tidak memasuki privasinya. Entah mengapa, Changmin tak mengerti, Yunho- _sajangnim_ itu begitu sering melakukan _skinship_ padanya. Entah itu memeluk bahunya, mengusap kepalanya atau memegang tangannya. Selain itu, sang CEO selalu dan selaaaalu saja memasuki zona privasinya. Berdiri terlalu dekat, atau mencondongkan tubuhnya begitu dekat padanya. Mengganggu.

"Saya tidak apa-apa, _sajangnim_. Lagipula kalau saya libur, saya khawatir dengan nasib perusahaan ini. Nanti kalau sampai _Sajangnim_ tidak menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tepat waktu, atau tidak menemui _client_ sesuai jadwal, itu mengacaukan kerjasama yang nantinya bisa berguna bagi perusahaan. Saya tidak akan bisa istirahat di rumah kalau memikirkan hal itu." jawab—atau sindir(?)—Changmin pada atasannya—yang meskipun mengagumkan, tetapi terkadang selebornya luar biasa.

"Hahahaha, kau sungguh luar biasa Changmin. Padahal kalau kau libur, aku bisa langsung bermalas-malasan dan membatalkan semua janji temu." setuju Yunho yang lalu mengambil satu—dua langkah ke depan hingga kini ia hanya berjarak satu jengkal saja dari sekretarisnya itu—dan kini pandangan mata mereka benar-benar bertemu dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Yang membuat Changmin langsung merasa panik karena tatapan dari atasannya itu begitu intens dan membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

 _'Memang tadi aku sudah meminum obat dari dokter, tapi apakah obatnya benar-benar efektif?'_ batin Changmin yang harus menelan ludahnya ketika ia melihat tangan CEO itu terulur ke arahnya—dan mengusap tengkuk lehernya!

Tubuh Changmin langsung terlonjak kaget, dan tangannya menepis keras tangan atasannya itu. " _Mi_ - _mianhamnida_ _sajangnim_. Tapi saya harus mulai bekerja. Ada banyak laporan yang harus saya siapkan untuk keperluan meeting _Sajangnim_ nanti." ucap Changmin yang langsung berjalan memutari sang _Sajangnim_ untuk ke mejanya. _'Berbahaya, ini sungguh berbahaya. Setelah ini aku harus langsung meminum obatnya lagi untuk menaikkan dosis—'_

Namun niatnya itu kandas di tengah jalan saat langkahnya tertahan karena ada sebuah lengan kuat yang memegangi tangannya.

"S- _sajangnim_?" panggil Changmin takut-takut sambil menatap atasannya itu. Sebuah seringai berbahaya itu muncul di wajah tampan sang CEO.

"T-t-tung—tunggu _Sajangnim_!" panik Changmin saat atasannya itu menarik dirinya. Tenaga Yunho yang berbadan kekar _VS_ tenaga miliknya yang bertubuh kurus itu jelas sangat tak seimbang, membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat sang _Sajangmin_ membawanya masuk ke ruangannya.

" _Oomph_!" keluh Changmin saat tubuhnya didorong tiba-tiba hingga terjatuh di sofa panjang empuk di ruangan CEO.

**'Cklek Cklek.'**

Perasaan takut dan panik menerpa Changmin saat ia mendengar suara kunci yang di putar ke tempatnya.

"Y-yunho- _sajangnim_..?" panggil Changmin dengan ekspresi ngeri saat sang atasan berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah lapar. Tubuh tingginya mengekerut mundur ke sofa, berharap bisa memberi jarak antara dirinya dan sang _sajangnim_ yang seperti kehilangan akalnya.

 **Klik**.

Dan sandaran sofa itu bergerak ke bawah, membuat sofa itu berubah menjadi sebuah tempat tidur single—sekaligus membawa tubuh Changmin yang tengah bersandar berubah menjadi terlentang tak berdaya. Seringai puas yang muncul di wajah Yunho membuat Changmin semakin putus asa.

".. _hngghhh_.." Changmin tanpa sadar mendesah saat sang _sajangnim_ meremas dada dan menggesek nipple-nya.

"Mendesahlah. Sudah lama aku menantikan saat ini." ucap Yunho sambil merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Changmin. Satu tangannya meraih saku celananya dan mengeluarkan dua bungkus obat yang begitu di kenal oleh Changmin. "Sudah lama aku tertarik dan suka padamu, Changmin-ah. Tapi sikapmu begitu dingin padaku. Tiga bulan lalu aku di diagnosa mengidap ' _Pheromone Syndrome_ '. Setiap pagi aku selalu meminum obat-obat ini sambil berharap saat kau di dekatku, akan muncul reaksi pada tubuhku yang membuktikan bahwa kau juga tertarik padaku. Dan saat akhirnya tubuhku begitu bergairah saat hanya kau didekatku, aku tak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini."

Changmin membelalakkan mata saat mendengarkan ucapan atasannya itu. _'Yunho-sajangnim juga mengidap 'Phermone Syndrome'? Dan saat aku berduaan dengan Yunho-sajangnim... ia bereaksi. Apakah itu berarti kalau aku... pada Yunho-sajangnim..?'_

Namun Yunho tak memberikan kesempatan pada Changmin untuk berpikir. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kanan Changmin. "Dan aku tak sabar melihat reaksimu saat aku menghisap _nipple_ -mu dan mengocok penismu. Lalu saat aku sudah mempersiapkanmu dengan matang, aku akan memasuki lubang sempitmu yang aku tahu kalau masih _virgin_ itu dengan penis besarku. Aku akan memasukkannya dengan perlahan, dan sesudahnya, aku akan menggenjot lubangmu dengan keras dan lembut. Melesakkan penisku sedalam-dalamnya sampai kau berteriak keras memanggil namaku."

Tubuh Changmin bergetar mendengar bisikan kotor sang CEO padanya. Selain itu, hidungnya mencium bau manis seperti bau vanilla latte di pagi hari. Bau yang menguar dari tubuh yang kini mengungkungnya. Tanpa ia kendalikan, kedua nipplenya menegang mendengar ucapan Yunho, dan miliknya yang masih terkungkung kini mulai mengeras hingga celananya terasa sempit. ".. _ngghhh_... Sa- _sajangnim_..."

Yunho menyeringai senang melihat rekasi Changmin. Dan setelah memberikan jilatan dan kuluman pada daun telinga Changmin, kini ia menurunkan tubuhnya dan memposisikan dirinya tepat di depan dada Changmin. Tangan lihainya dengan kilat melepaskan kancing kemeja Changmin hingga dada polos Changmin terpampang nyata didepannya.

" _Mmhhh_... _ngghhhh_.." Tubuh Changmin bergetar saat mulut hangat Yunho melingkupi _nipple_ -nya. Mengirimkan sensasi yang membuat libidonya naik, dan membuatnya mendesah nikmat. Tangan Changmin meremas kuat kepala Yunho saat lidah Yunho ikut bermain, memberikan jilatan-jilatan sensual yang menggelitik seluruh saraf di tubuh Changmin.

" _Aahhh_.. _sajangnim_!...Yunho- _sajang_ — _nghhhh_..!" desahan Changmin makin menggila sementara Yunho sendiri kini menggunakan lidah, gigi dan mulutnya untuk memanjakan _nipple_ kanan Changmin. Menyadari kalau _nipple_ kiri Changmin menganggur, tangan Yunho mulai memainkan _nipple_ satunya. Memijat, mencubit, menekan dan memelintirnya pelan hingga desahan Changmin berganti dengan erangan keras yang menggoda.

Puas menggoda kedua _nipple_ Changmin, Yunho melepas _nipple_ Changmin dengan bunyi 'plop' pelan. Yunho tersenyum melihat sekretaris manisnya yang kini bernafas dengan susah payah. Ia meraih bibir Changmin dan memangutnya dengan penuh gairah.

Mencium Changmin adalah hal yang sudah menjadi keinginannya sejak berbulan-bulan lalu. Malam-malam dingin yang ia habiskan dengan memabayangkan bagaimana rasanya mengecup dan melumat bibir penuh dosa itu tak sebanding dengan kenyataan. Yang ia rasakan saat mencium dan memagut bibir Changmin adalah kegilaan dari sebuah candu. Membuatnya ingin lebih dan lebih lagi. Apalagi saat ia bisa menghisap bibir atas Changmin. Menggigit lembut bibir bawah Changmin sampai bibir itu membuka dan memberikannya akses penuh untuk menjelajahi mulut manis Changmin.

Manis. Rasa namja itu memang semanis wajahnya. Setiap kali ia menyapukan lidahnya ke seluruh sudut mulut Changmin, ia tertawan untuk melakukannya lagi, dan lagi. Tapi tentu saja, saat ia meraih lidah Changmin dan bergulat lidah dengannya adalah hal yang paling membuatnya senang. Bertarung memperebutkan dominasi, sampai akhirnya Changmin kalah, dan ia bisa bebas merasai seluruh mulut Changmin. Memagutnya sampai akhirnya nafas Changmin hampir habis, baru melepaskannya—untuk kemudian ia pagut lagi dan ia cumbu lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi.

".. _nghhh_... _hmmhhhh_... _Sajangnim_!" Changmin berseru kaget saat ia merasakan tangan CEO dari U-Know Enterprise sudah menyelinap ke bagian bawah tubuhnya dan meremas-remas kejantanannya yang kini sudah mengeluarkan precum—terima kasih pada seluruh rangsangan yang sudah diberikan sang _Sajangnim_ kepadanya.

"Hmm? _Wae_? Yang bagian ini sepertinya begitu menghiba untuk diberi perhatian.." tanya Yunho yang kini mulai mengurut batang kejantanan Changmin dari luar celananya.

" _Ahhh_... Sa- _sajangnim_... lepas.. _nghhh_... celanaku... _nghhh_... sakit..." ucap Changmin yang susah payah menyuarakan maksudnya di antara rangsangan memabukkan yang diberikan Yunho pada tubuhnya yang masih _virgin_ dan pemula dalam urusan seperti ini.

"Aah, jadi itu maksudmu~ " Yunho menyeringai mendengar ucapan Changmin, dan tanpa perlu menunggu lama, Yunho langsung melepaskan celana kerja Changmin. Meninggalkan Changmin yang kini hanya terbalut oleh _boxerbrief_ -nya.

"Apa ini juga harus kulepas, tuan sekretaris?" goda Yunho sambil melarikan ujung jarinya pada kejantanan Changmin yang tercetak jelas pada boxerbriefnya.

" _Nghh_... _sajangnim_.. _mmhhhh_... jangan menggodaku _uh_..." desah Changmin yang tanpa sadar mulai menaikkan pantatnya agar tangan bos-nya bisa menyentuhnya lebih dan lebih lagi.

Yunho mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya melihat betapa tidak sabarannya sang sekretaris yang selama ini ia pikir tidak tertarik padanya sama sekali itu. Namun sebagai atasan yang baik dan lebih berpengalaman, Yunho akhirnya meraih _waistband_ Changmin, menyelipkan jarinya di sana, dan dengan satu tarikan kuat, kejantanan Changmin yang mengeras itu kini terpampang sempurna di depan mata lapar Yunho.

Setelah melepaskan _boxerbrief_ yang di pakai Changmin, Yunho melarikan jari-jarinya di sepanjang paha dalam Changmin. Mengusap-usapnya terus tanpa memberikan perhatian pada kejantanan Changmin yang kini terus meneteskan precumnya.

"Yunho- _sajangnim_...!" sekretarisnya yang dingin itu kini merengek sebal karena sang atasan tak kunjung memberikan sentuhan pada miliknya yang sedari tadi minta di perhatian itu.

Changmin sendiri sudah tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Akal dan kewarasannya sudah di buat kabur ketika ia merasakan tangan kekar Yunho menyelubungi kejantanannya. Tangan lihai itu menggenggam batang kejantanan miliknya, dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya naik dan turun. Membuatnya hanya terfokus pada keinginan untuk terus merasakan kenikmatan ini,dan mencapai puncaknya.

" _Aaahh_... _nghh_... Yunho...s-sajang— _nghhh_... _sajanghhnimmhhh_..."

Changmin yang mendapatkan rangsangan pada alat vitalnya itu hanya bisa mengerang nikmat dan mendesahkan nama sang atasan, sementara tangannya kini masing-masing mencengkeram erat sofa dibawahnya, sambil kepalanya menggeleng kekanan dan kekiri menahan nikmat.

Yunho sendiri tak tinggal diam. Sementara tangan kanannya memainkan kejantanan Changmin, bibirnya kembali ke berada di telinga Changmin, membisikkan kata-kata kotor sambil mengulum daun telinga Changmin.

" _Aahhh_.. Yunh...Yunh— _sajangnimhhh_... cumm— _cumming_..." ucap Changmin di sela nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Ia bisa merasakan kalau kini otot perutnya mengencang, sepasang bola kembarnya menegang kuat, dan ujung kejantanannya terasa ingin menyemburkan sesuatu.

Tubuh Changmin menegang saat jari Yunho menekan lubang kecil di ujung kejantanannya, pandangannya mengabur, dan—

"A- _aaaahhhhhh_... _Sajangniiimmm_..!"

—Changmin akhirnya menyemburkan cairan putih susunya. Benih yang di keluarkan Changmin itu membasahi tangan dan kemeja Yunho, dan juga membasahi tubuh telajang Changmin.

Changmin bernafas dengan tak beraturan ketika ia sudah mulai turun dari langit ketujuhnya.

"Rasamu manis." ucap Yunho sambil menjilati sperma Changmin yang membasahi tangannya tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun. Membuat Changmin yang melihatnya merasa wajahnya memerah hebat. Apalagi mengingat bahwa _namja_ yang berada di atas tubuh telanjangnya itu adalah bos-nya. Atasannya. Orang yang memberikannya gaji untuk kebutuhan hidupnya sehari-hari.

Nafas Changmin langsung tercekat saat ia melihat Yunho menurunkan tubuhnya, dan kini wajah Yunho sudah beradadi depan kejanatanannya yang sudah melemas. Changmin menatap dengan horor saat melihat Yunho meraih kejantanannya, dan Yunho membuka mulutnya dengan lebar.

" _Aaaahhhhhh_... _ngghhh_... _no_ , _sajangnim_ , jangann _nhhhhhh_..."

Changmin mengeluarkan erangan erotisnya saat ia merasakaan kejantanannya yang masih terasa sangat sensitif akibat baru saja mencapai klimaks, kini dikulum oleh goa hangat dan basah milik Yunho.

Tanpa bisa Changmin kendalikan, ia bisa merasakan kalau kejantanannya itu kini mulai mengeras lagi saat merasakan mulut hangat Yunho menyelubunginya.

".. _nghhh_... _mmhhh_... _sajangnimmhhhhh_.. _nggghhh_..."

Yunho yang merasakan kalau kejantanan Changmin sudah bangun, kini mulai menggerakkan lidahnya pada batang kejantanan Changmin yang berada di dalam mulutnya itu. Dengan lihainya, Yunho mulai menggerakkan kepalanya keatas dan kebawah, dengan lidahnya yang terkadang menjilat intens batang kejantanan Changmin.

Tubuh Changmin gemetar hebat. Kepalanya bergerak liar mengekspektasikan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan dari Yunho. Satu tangannya masih mencengkeran erat sofa, sementara satu tangannya yang lain kini berada di kepala sang atasan dengan tidak sopannya. Mencengkeram surai Yunho untuk memberitahukan bahwa Yunho telah memberikannya kenikmatan yang tak tertahankan ini.

" _Aahh_... _nghh_... _sajangnimmhh_... _mmhhh_... Yunho- _sajangnimhhh_.. _hhh_... _aaahhh_..."

Changmin mendesah dan mengerang sementara Yunho mulai menaikkan tempo gerakan kepalanya. Tak ingin tangannya menganggur, Yunho meraih bola kembar yang menggantung di bawah kejantanan Changmin, dan mulai meremas-remasnya, merangsang agar kantung skrotum itu menghasilkan sperma lagi.

Changmin merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar memanas. Semakin lama Yunho melakukan blowjob, ia semakin merasakan kalau ia akan kembali Yunho lemparkan ke langit ke tujuh. Kejantanannya yang kini berada dalam mulut Yunho benar-benar di manjakan oleh mulut dan lidah Yunho. Selain itu gigi-gigi Yunho terkadang memberikan gesekan pelan yang membuatnya mengerang tak berdaya. Tubuhnya seolah lumpuh akan hal lain selain kenikmatan yang tengah di berikan Yunho padanya.

Dan saat Yunho merilekskan tenggorokannya,—memberikan _deepthroat_ dan juga menghisap kejantanan Changmin di dalam mulutnya—Changmin tak bisa lagi menahan dirinya. Secara instingtif pinggulnya bergerak seiring dengan gerakan kepala Yunho yang kini ditambah dengan hisapan-hisapan kuatnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Changmin untuk akhirnya kembali meledakkan kenikmatannya. Ia menreang keras memanggil nama Yunho, dan menyemprotkan spermanya ke dalam mulut Yunho, yang dengan senang hati menelan semuanya.

Tubuh Changmin terbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur setelah ia mencapai klimaksnya dua kali. Ia sudah ingin memejamkan matanya ketika ia merasakan kalau tangan Yunho sudah kembali berada di kejantanannya, dan mulai memompa kejantanannya.

"S- _sajangnimhh_.. sudah cukup..." rengek Changmin dengan suara lelah, yang kini begitu ingin memaki kejantanannya sendiri —atau memaki penyakit _'Pheromone Syndrome'_ yang membuatnya terus memproduksi hormon testosterone di dalam tubuhnya—karena kini kejantanannya itu kembali menegang di bawah rangsangan yang diberikan Yunho.

"Mana bisa cukup, aku ingin memilikimu sepenuhnya, Changmin. Dan aku tahu kalau kau sendiripun juga menginginkanku."

Sebelum Changmin sempat berkata apapun, ia merasakan ujung-ujung jari Yunho yang terasa basah mulai memijat-mijat lembut pada area di sekitar rektumnya. Namja yang lebih tua itu menggunakan sperma pertama Changmin untuk membasahi jari-jarinya agar memudahkan jalan masuk ke lubang ketat Changmin. Secara refleks, Changmin langsung mengencangkan otot rektumnya saat merasakan invasi asing itu.

"Rileks, Changmin... Ini tak terasa sakit kan?"

Changmin mendengar suara Yunho, dan ia berusaha untuk tak mengacuhkan jari yang semakin lama mulai bergerak masuk semakin dalam. Dingin, tapi panas. Changmin tak tahu mana yang benar, karena saat jari Yunho memasuki dirinya, Changmin merasakan dingin karena cairan sperma miliknya yang dilumurkan pada jari Yunho. Namun semakin lama jari itu berada dalam dirinya, Changmin mulai merasakan panas yang bermula dari tempat itu, dan kemudian panas itu menyebar ke sluruh tubuhnya. Membuatnya merasakan kalau lubangnya berkedut dan kejantanannya mengeras. Entah apakah ini memang reaksi normal atau karena ia sendiri juga efek dari _'Pheromone Syndrome'_ yang ia dan juga Yunho derita, Changmin tak tahu. Tapi yang ia tahu, semua yang Yunho lakukan pada tubuhnya membuatnya tak ingin menghentikan semua ini. Yang ia inginkan agar semua ini terus berlangsung dan tidak pernah berakhir. Changmin melarikan tangannya dan meremas kuat bahu Yunho untuk melampiaskan apa yang ia rasakan itu.

Yunho menyeringai saat ia merasakan lubang Changmin berkedut dan melihat Changmin yang memejamkan matanya dengan ekspresi nikmat, Yunho akhirnya berusaha menambahkan satu jarinya lagi untuk memasuki lubang rektum Changmin.

" _Shit_!" Yunho memaki lirih saat ia merasakan kalau kini kedua jarinya di remas dengan kuat oleh otot-otot hangat Changmin. Demi Tuhan, ini baru dua jarinya saja yang masuk. Ia tak bisa membayangkan seberapa kuat kenikmatan yang akan menghinggapinya saat ia memasukkan penis besarnya ke lubang ketat-panas Changmin.

Yunho menggeretakkan bibirnya dan ia mulai menggerakkan kedua jarinya keluar masuk ke dalam lubang _hangat-sempit-ketat_ milik Changmin dengan perlahan.

" _Nghhhh_... _aahh_... _mmhhh_.. Yunhhh... Yunh— _sajangnimmhhh_... _aahhhh_..."

Desahan nikmat Changmin mulai terdengar setelah Yunho menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk lubangnya dengan teratur. Rasa sakit yang tadi sempat menghinggapi Changmin tadi kini seolah kalah dengan setiap friksi nikmat yang ia dapatkan saat jemari Yunho menggesek dinding rektumnya yang sempit itu. Dan seolah menyahuti gerakan Yunho, Changmin ikut menggerakkan otot rektumnya mengencang dan mengendur, sembari bibirnya terus meluncurkan desahan-desahan erotis memanggil nama Yunho.

" _Angghhh_... _aahhhh_... s-sajangghhh— _nimmhhhh_... fast— _fasterrhhh_..."

Yunho menyeringai senang saat melihat Changmin yang sudah menikmati apa yang tengan ia lakukan itu. Mengikuti keinginan Changmin, Yunho mulai menggerakkan kedua jemarinya dengan lebih cepat, sebelum ia tiba-tiba saja menambahkan dua jarinya yang lain ke dalam lubang sempit Changmin.

" _Aaaarghh_! ..s-sakit.. _ughhh_..."

Changmin yang tiba-tiba saja merasakan keberadaan dua jari lain langsung mengendangkan otot rektumnya. Berusaha meremas dan membuat jemari lain itu keluar dari lubangnya. Dua jari masih bisa ia terima. Tapi kini ia merasa kalau empat jari terlalu berlebihan. Ia bisa merasakan kalau tubuhnya meprotes invasi tambahan itu, karena otot tubuhnya seolah tengah di paksa membuka dengan batas lebar.

Namun lagi-lagi Changmin dikhianati bagian lain tubuhnya saat tiba-tiba saja ia mendesah ketika mersakan aliran nikmat kala empat jari basah itu menekan dinding rektumnya. Changmin mencakar bahu Yunho saat ia tak tahu lagi apa yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini.

Sakit, keempat jari itu menyakitinya karena memaksanya untuk membuka lebih lebar. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, tubuhnya memanas dan aliran listrik nikmat menyengat tulang belakangnya saat jemari basah itu mulai bergerak di dalam dirinya. Membuat benaknya terasa kabur diantara rasa sakit dan rasa nikmat yang mendera tubuhnya.

" _Ooohhh_... _mmhhhh_... _aaangghhhhh_..."

Bunyi kecipak antara jemari basah yang terus bergerak di dalam diri Changmin kini kalah dan tertutupi dengan desahan-desahan dan erangan-erangan erotis yang terus meluncur dari bibir Changmin.

Kini Changmin merasa benaknya tak lagi bisa berpikir. Yang bisa dilakukan benaknya hanyalah merasakan setiap aliran nikmat setiap kali jemari Yunho bererak keluar masuk tubuhnya dengan gerakan yang semakin lama semakin cepat-semakin lama semakin membuat tubuhnya mulai mencapai puncaknya.

" _Aahhh_..! _Nghhh_..! _Oohh_..! Yunh—Yunh— _sajangnimhh_ —cumm... _cumm_ —AH!"

Tubuh Changmin tersentak dan ia merengek saat keempat jari yang memenuhi dirinya itu tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja, meninggalkannya dalam keadaan yang sudah di ujung tanduk.

Yunho tertawa kecil mendengar teriakan tidak puas Changmin. Dengan segera, ia melepas celenanya secukupnya, membasahi penisnya dengan cairan sperma Changmin dan mengocoknya pelan. Meratakan semua cairan itu dan memastikan kalau penisnya sudah licin untuk memudahkan penetrasi, ia langsung mengarahkan penis besarnya yang basah itu ke arah pintu masuk lubang Changmin.

.

.

Benak Changmin menyerukan peringatan saat tubuhnya merasakan benda keras dan besar yang kini berada di pintu masuk lubang miliknya.

" _ **AAAARGGHHH**_! _Aaaarghh_! S-stop! Stop!" Changmin berteriak kesakitan saat ia merasakan lubang sempitnya itu kini dimasuki oleh sesuatu yang keras dan besar. Ia menendang-nendang tubuh Yunho saat lubangnya terasa perih dan panas karena ia tengah dipaksa untuk membuka lebih lebar, dan lebih—lebiih lebar lagi dari yang seharusnya.

" _Aaarghh_.. Yunh... keluark— _uhkk_... keluarkan... sakit... _hiks_..." Air matanya mengalir dengan deras saat invasi itu tak berhenti, dan malah semakin berusaha merangsek masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

" _Mmhhh_... rileks..." Yunho berusaha menenangkan Changmin dengan memberikan ciuman pada bibir yang kini bergetar itu. Namun rasanya itu sama sekali tak berguna, karena kini tubuhnya tengah fokus dengan rasa nikmat yang di berikan tubuh Changmin. Penisnya baru masuk separuhnya saja, namun Yunho harus memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat menahan sensasi nikmat yang kini menghujaninya karena kejantananya tengah di telan oleh lubang sempit Changmin. Otot-otot rektum Changmin yang mengencang, dan dindingnya yang berkedut menghimpit kuat penisnya membuatnya hampir saja kehilangan akalnya.

"..rileks... Changmin.." ucap Yunho dengan susah payah.

"A- _ani_..." Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Air matanya berhamburan keluar dari tempatnya saat ujung penis besar Yunho masih terus saja berusaha melebarkan dirinya, dan memaksa untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi. "S-stop... _hiks_... sa- _sajangnim_... keluarkan... keluarkan..." mohon Changmin dengan suaranya yang kini terdengar lemas dan pasrah. Tubuhnya seolah tak memiliki energi karena rasa sakt yang menderanya itu sungguh sangat tak tertahankan. Yang ia harapkan hanyalah Yunho segera berhenti, hingga rasa panas dan perih yang membakarnya itu juga cepat sirna.

"..Se-sedikit lagi Min.." ucap Yunho dengan suara tercekat, dan dalam satu hentakan kuat, Yunho memasukkan penisnya secara utuh ke dalam tubuh Changmin.

Teriakan kesakitan Changmin kembali bergaung di ruangan luas CEO itu, dan Yunho yang akhirnya tersadar mulai menghujani wajah Changmin dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut dan kata-kata yang menenangkan. Tangan Yunho juga tak tinggal diam begitu saja. Ia meraih kejantanan Changmin yang sudah melemas, dan mulai mengocoknya dengan perlahan.

Detik demi detik berlalu, dan akhirnya secara perlahan, akhirnya air mata Changmin berhenti mengalir. Tubuhnya yang semula menegang kaku pun kini mulai sedikit merileks, meskipun rasa sakit itu masih terus menghantuinya.

Changmin berjengit saat ia merasakan kalau penis Yunho mulai bergerak keluar. Perasaan lega memenuhi diri Changmin karena ia berpikir kalau ini semua sudah berakhir. Tinggal sedikit lagi, kejantanan Yunho akan keluar dari tubuhnya.

_'Oh, terimakasih Tuha—'_

**"AAAAARGHHHH!"**

—Changmin berteriak keras saat penis Yunho yang ia kira akan meninggalkan tubuhnya itu kini malah menghujam masuk dengan kuat, keras dan dalam. Tusukan itu sangat dalam dan tepat mengenai sebuah tempat yang membuatnya merasakan nikmat tak terkira di sela rasa sakit tak tertahankan yang di akibatkan penis Yunho.

Yunho memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat dinding rektum Changmin mengetat dan otot-otot di sekitarnya berkedut kuat memanjakannya. Ia menggeretakkan giginya kuat-kuat sebelum meraih kedua kaki Changmin dan meletakkannya pada kedua bahunya.

Dan dengan posisi itu, Yunho memulai aksinya.

" _Aahh_..! _Ngghh_..! _Oohh_..! _Sajangnimmhh_..! _Aahh_..! _Aahh_..! M- _moree_... Yunho- _sajangnim_..!"

Changmin mengerang dan terus mendesahkan nama Yunho dalam setiap tarikan nafasnya saat Yunho terus bergerak di dalam dirinya. Pikiran Changmin mengambang dalam rasa sakit dan nikmat yang melandanya. Namun semakin lama Yunho bergerak keluar-masuk di dalam tubuhnya, rasa sakit itu berangsur menghilang. Hingga yang bisa ia rasakan hanyalah kenikmatan hebat yang terus melandanya seiring gerakan Yunho yang semakin cepat.

" _Aahh_..! _Oohh_..! Mo- _more_! _Nggghh_..! Fas- _fasterrhh_...! _Nghhh_...! _Deep_ — _deeper_ - _hhhh_! _Aahh_..!"

Yunho bersandar kuat pada kedua lengannya yang kini menopangnya. Sementara ia terus berusaha bergerak lebih cepat dan lebih kuat dalam setiap hentakannya di dalam tubuh Changmin yang kini menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Yunho tahu kalau ia tak akan bertahan lama. Lubang sempit Changmin benar-benar memanjakannya dengan setiap gerakan mengencang dan mengendur. Dan setiap desahan erotis Changmin yang memanggil namanya membuat ini menjadi semakin tak tertahankan lagi.

Yunho mengocok kembali kejantanan Changmin yang sudah mengeras lagi itu, dan ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya dalam menggenjot tubuh Changmin. Menikmati setiap detik dimana otot lubang Changmin berkedut memanjakan penis besarnya. Menghayati setiap friksi nikmat saat dinding rektum Changmin mengencang dan menghimpit ketat miliknya yang terus menghujam keras tubuh Changmin.

" _Aahh.._! _Unghh.._! _Cumm_! Yunho- _sajangniimmmm_!"

Tubuh Changmin melengkung membentuk busur saat ia kembali mencapai langit ketujuhnya. Ia meneriakkan nama Yunho saat mencapai klimaksnya yang ketiga kali. Ia merasakan nikmat itu, namun tubuhnya sudah tak sanggup lagi. Kejantanannya mulai terasa sakit karenanya.

"Ini belum selesai, Changminnie."

Mata coklat Changmin terbelalak lebar saat Yunho yang tadi berhenti bergerak saat ia mencapai klimaks, kini kembali bergerak lagi di dalam tubuhnya.

" _Aahh_! C-cukup Yunho-sajangn— _Nghh_! A-aku sudah tak bisa— _aahh_! _Nghh_!"

Yunho menghiraukan ucapan Changmin dan namja berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun yang masih memiliki stamina kuat itu meraih lagi kejantanan Changmin, dan mengosoknya seiring dengan genjotan kuatnya pada tubuh pasrah di bawahnya itu.

Changmin melotot horor saat merasakan kalau kejantanannya itu kembali mengeras di dalam genggaman tangan ahli Yunho. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dan merasakan air matanya mengalir saat ini semua terasa berlebihan baginya. Ia sudah mencapai klimaks ketiga kalinya, ia tak mungkin bisa...

" _Aaaahhh_..! _Nghyyaahh_..!" Changmin mengerang keras saat Yunho kini malah semakin beringas dalam menggenjot tubuhnya. Tubuh lemasnya tersentak-sentak seiring hujaman Yunho dan ia hanya sanggup mengencangkan otot rektumnya dan membiarkan Yunho mencari kepuasannya sendiri.

" _Aaahh_! Yunhho- _shajanghhnimmhhh_... _cumm_... _nghhh_!"

"Bersama... _nghhh_... aku juga sudah dekat.. _Min_... _Minnh_...Changminnhh..."

Changmin merasa tubuhnya langsung menegang dengan kuat saat mendengar Yunho mendesahkan namanya dengan penuh pengharapan seperti itu. Kejantanannya yang terasa sangat sakit dan kini memerah itu berkedut meminta pelepasan terakhirnya.

"Yunhhoh- _shajangnimhhh_... _ahhh_! Cumm... _pleaseee_..."

Yunho merasakan tubuhnya sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan klimaksnya lebih lama lagi. Desahan dan rengekan yang dikeluarkan Changmin benar-benar menariknya ke batas terakhirnya. Dan dengan tiga hujaman kuat terakhir, Yunho akhirnya melesakkan penisnya dalam-dalam. Ia mendesahkan nama Changmin saat mencapai klimaks dan menyemburkan seluruh benihnya ke dalam tubuh Changmin.

Changmin yang merasakan benih hangat Yunho memenuhi tubuhnya akhirnya melepaskan klimaksnya yang kelima. Dan ia tak tahu apa lagi yang terjadi, karena setelah itu, kegelapan langsung menyergapnya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Apa kau tau Shim Changmin itu?"_

_"Aah, sekretaris yang barusan naik pangkat jadi sekretaris manajer itu kan? Banyak gosip beredar yang bilang kalau dia tidur dengan manajer itu sampai dia bisa naik jabatan dalam waktu singkat."_

_"Iya! Aku juga dengar kabar itu. Ada yang memergoki kalau manajer-nim meletakkan tangannya di pantat Shim Changmin itu!"_

_"Pantas saja... Dia pasti tidur dengan manajer-_ nim _. Karena kalau tidak, mana mungkin karyawan bau kencur yang suka bicara menyakitkan sepertinya bisa naik jabatan. Ckckck, memalukan. Namja, tapi tingkahnya seperti pelacur saja."_

_"Benar, benar. Murahan sekali caranya. Ckckckck."_

_"Begitulah kalau orang tidak punya kepandaian. Wajahnya yang feminin dan tubuh langsingnya dijual agar bisa naik jabatan. Menyedihkan."_

_Changmin yang baru saja akan membeli kopi kaleng menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar percakapan itu. Sepasang matanya melebar tak percaya mendengar dirinya digunjingkan oleh karyawan satu tempat kerjanya, dengan berita yang amat sangat jauh dari kenyataan yang ada. Ia mengenali beberapa suara disitu... suara rekan kerja yang menyelamatinya saat diumumkan kalau ia naik jabatan jadi sekretaris manajer._

_Namja dengan tubuh yang bergetar itu langsung berbalik arah, dan masuk ke lift. Menekan tombol lantai paling atas, berjalan cepat menaiki anak tangga hingga sampai ke atap gedung tujuh belas lantai itu._

_Sampai di tujuannya, Changmin terduduk lemas. "MUNAFIK! Semuanya bermuka dua! Mereka semua namja, tapi semuanya menggosip dan menggunjingkan orang di belakang dan menyebarkan fitnah! Sialan! Sialan! Sialaaaannnn!"_

_._

_.._

_..._

_"...hiks...sialan! Aku tak percaya ini..hiks...mereka semua..."_

_**Tuk** _ _._

 _Changmin langsung berbalik secepat kilat saat ada sebuah kaleng dingin di kepalanya. Tatapannya tertumbuk pada seorang_ namja _yang sepertinya terpaut usia tak begitu jauh darinya._

 _"Kuberikan vanilla latte-ku padamu, tapi berhentilah menangis." ucap_ namja _asing itu yang langsung membuat Changmin mengusap kedua matanya dengan kasar._

_"Aku tidak menangis!" kilah Changmin dengan suara yang masih sedikit bergetar._

_"Hmm, hmmm..." gumam_ namja _asing itu sambil membuka kopi kalengnya dan menyodorkannya pada Changmin, kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. "Jadi, katakan padaku, apa yang membuat seorang namja dewasa berteriak dan memaki, bahkan sampai menangis di atap."_

 _Changmin ingat kalau saat itu ia begitu ingin tak mengindahkan_ namja _asing itu, tapi hatinya saat itu perlu telinganya untuk mendengarkan masalah yang membuat dadanya sesak. Dan siapa lagi yang menjadi kriteria yang cocok selain seorang_ namja _asing yang setelah ini tak akan ia jumpai kembali. Karena itu Changmin menceritakan semuanya. Bagaimana hari-harinya di perusahaan ini, mendapatkan beberapa teman baru dan dengan sifatnya yang perfeksionis itu ia melakukan tugasnya dengan penuh ketelitian dan ketepatan yang mengagumkan. Bahkan ia sempat menolong atasannya saat hampir saja beliau melakukan kesalahan fatal. Dan saat atasannya itu merekomendasikannya untuk naik jabatan sebagai sekretaris manajer, ia memberitahukan kabar itu ke teman-temannya dan semua terasa begitu sempurna._

 _Sampai saat manajernya yang kelihatannya baik tapi ternyata mesum itu menggodanya. Mengajaknya untuk_ having sex _dengan iming-iming mobil dan apartement. Changmin menjelaskan bahwa dia masih perjaka, dan tidak mau melakukan hal seperti itu. Namun lelaki hidung belang itu tak mau menyerah, ia bahkan sampai menggerayangi dan sempat meremas pantatnya, namun saat itu tiga temannya masuk, dan Changmin langsung meminta tolong. Ia pikir masalah akan terhenti, sampai barusan ia mendengar temannya menyebarkan gosip tidak benar dan menjelek-jelekkan dirinya._

 _"Aku tak percaya. Rasanya ingin sekali aku_ resign _dari sini. Tapi aku ingin bekerja disini. Bekerja di perusahaan yang di bangun hingga sebesar ini hanya oleh orang yang lebih tua dariku. Aku ingin belajar darinya dan bisa menjadi sukses sepertinya. Tapi..."_

_"Aku mengerti." ucap namja asing itu yang kemudian mengeluarkan smartphone-nya dan menelepon seseorang._

_Changmin rasanya ingin sekali memukul namja asing itu. Ia sudah becerita panjang lebar, namun tanggapannya hanya seperti itu! Menyebalkan!_

_"_ Anyyeong _, Park-_ ssi _. Mulai hari ini aku ingin Manajer Kim dipecat. Selain itu, tiga karyawan ini juga segera di pecat. Namanya Kim Junchun, Park Yoojoong dan Kim Jaesu. Oh, dan satu lagi, aku sudah bertemu dengan staf yang kau rekomendasikan Park-_ ssi _. Dan aku ingin mulai sekarang, Shim Changmin menjadi sekretarisku, menggantikan_ yeoja _centil yang dulu itu,_ arasseo _? Sudah dilaksanakan? Oke,_ kamsahamnida _Park-_ ssi _. Aku selalu bisa bergantung padamu._ Anyyeong _."_

_Rasa sebal Changmin langsung menguap seketika. Digantikan dengan rasa kaget dan tak percaya mendengar percakapan namja asing itu di telepon._

_"Nah, Shim Changmin, waktu istirahat sudah habis. Ruang kerjamu sekarang di lantai 17, bersamaku." ucap namja itu santai sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju tangga turun dari atap._

_Changmin mencerna kalimat namja itu dengan perlahan karena otak jeniusnya dengan dilanda shock. Bisa memecat orang dengan begitu mudah, mengetahui nama karyawan-karyawan perusahaan ini tanpa ia beritahu, mengubah posisi kerjanya, dan bekerja di lantai 17... Orang yang bekerja di lantai 17 gedung ini hanya satu orang saja... yaitu "JUNG YUNHO-_ SAJANGNIM _?!"_

_"Ne, ne. Ayo mulai bekerja, Changmin. Pekerjaanmu hari ini akan lebih berat karena sudah satu minggu ini aku melakukan semuanya tanpa sekretaris."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak itu Changmin mulai bekerja sebagai sekretaris CEO. Meskipun manajer Kim dan tiga rekannya sudah dipecat, namun itu tak mengubah kalau Changmin sudah tak bisa mempercayai orang dengan semudah itu—selain pada Jung Yunho- _sajangnim_ dan juga Park- _ssi_ —mantan atasannya dulu yang merekomendasikannya ke manajer Kim dan CEO Jung.

Waktu bergulir dan meskipun tidak ia akui, benih-benih rasa kagum itu mulai bertumbuh besar. Biarpun ia sekuat tenaga menampik dan menekan rasa itu karena siapalah dirinya dibandingkan seorang Jung Yunho.

Namun mungkin _'Pheromone Syndrome'_ bukan merupakan wabah yang merugikan jika pada akhirnya ia bisa bersama dengan Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

**~END~**

**Hahahahahhahahahahahaaa... bukannya lanjutin hutang epep, malah bikin oneshot lagi... pake NC pula.. wkwkwkwk..lha gimana lagi yaaa...**

**Yang penting dinikmatin aja bacanya yaaa~**

**Dan jangan lupa tinggalin kudos dan comment yaaa~**

**Salam, HoMinShipper, Ela_JungShim**


End file.
